Evil Dead : Redemption For The Damned
by Marv1
Summary: Ash Visits a lonely grave only to be dragged back to where it all began, ITS ASS WHOPPIN TIME


Written By Marv Shaw  
  
Wargasm19@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain was hitting the ground hard. Weather Forecasters claimed this has been the worst storm to hit Michigan in the past couple of years. A black Delta 88 struggled along the mud drenched road as the wind howled at the car almost sliding it into a ditch once or twice. The windscreen wipers were furiously trying to counter for the heavy amounts of rain that was pelting down onto the car. Ash cursed under his breath, as he had to get out of the car to fix the wipers, which jammed, again. Stopping the car, A large pair of black gates loomed over like a giant looking down small boy. The door squeaked as Ash jumped out of his car only with the TV Times as his protection against the rain. This car was past its appointment with the scrapheap but Ash would not trade it for any other car. He would always say 'The older they are, the more reliable'. Ted would be making him eat his words if he saw Ash now. He looked up to the gates as the clouds thundered above his head.  
  
Franklin Cemetery  
  
Ash shuffled past the door trying to get back inside to the warmth of his car but sliding in the mud was not helping. Firmly seated in his leather chair and his wipers working again Ash looked up at the gates once more. He sighed to himself 'I am finally here' as the car drove past the gates and into the graveyard itself. After a few minutes of driving in the wrong direction, he stopped a few feet away from a large angel-like tombstone. Ash looked over, his heart racing; one could almost see the vibrations in his shirt. He killed the engine and reached into the backseat to get his long black overcoat. Getting out and pulling his coat over his shoulders never taking his eyes away from the tombstone. He walked round to the back of his car and unlocked the trunk, but pulling on the catch the lid did not budge. Ash gave it a more powerful pull but it still refused to comply. He then brought his metal fist down onto the trunk, which convinced it to open. Skimming through the back Ash never realised how much junk he had stuffed in here. He passed over the entire essential items he carried.  
  
'Shotgun.Nope'.  
  
' Chainsaw.nope'.  
  
A bright yellow package caught the corner of his eye. He had found what he was looking for. Reaching over he lifted it up with his fingertips. He cursed as he hit the back of his head of the roof of the trunk. He slammed it down still muttering as he made his way over to this mysterious tombstone. Ash stopped a few feet away from it almost as if he was afraid to go near it. He looked up to the sad face of the angel then read the inscription.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash bit his lip trying to control his emotions. This was the first time he had visited here since Linda's funeral, which was so clear in his mind like it, happened yesterday. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small chain necklace. The same one he had given Linda on their fateful anniversary at the cabin. This necklace has been through a lot and he kept it close to him all the time. When he was in Europe Ash told Sheila it was a present from an old friend when she enquired about it. He unravelled it and placed it round the angel's neck. Ash felt it was time to let go and this was the last item he held onto. 'Happy Anniversary Linda'. Opening the yellow package, he reveals a bouquet of red roses. Placing the flowers at the base of the statue he turned to walk back to his car memories of that dark disturbing night at the cabin were forcing their way into his mind. Would he ever be free?  
  
His human wrist that connected to his metal hand ached as a constant reminder of what he had lost. The clouds boomed and thundered and the rain fell faster as if it was getting heavier. Ash picked up the pace he didn't want to be in here any longer then he felt a gust of wind on the back of his neck and a whisper in his ear.  
  
' Ash' He spun round only to find nothing but the thunder to answer him. He looked again at Linda's tombstone. Was he imagining things?  
  
' Ash' He spun around again furiously looking to see if someone was playing tricks on him. The Clouds thundered as the rain pounded down on Ash who felt bewildered and confused. What was going on? Then he felt a familiar chill run up his spine the same one that he has been trying to forget for so long. Then there was the voice again but this time Ash knew what is was. 'ASH!' It screamed out his name. Ash ran to his car slipping in the mud he opened the door and dragged himself into the car. He closed the door and looked around. Nothing, All was quiet as before. Just the rain and the thunder. He rubbed his forehead maybe he was dreaming. He then heard the chants from behind him; the same ones Linda had used to taunt him. As the voices got louder Ash could work out, they were getting closer. Were gonna get you Never gonna sleep,  
  
Were gonna get you  
  
and make you bleed!  
  
Ash roared the engine into life and shifted his car into gear as he took off. Images of when he crashed into a tree while trying to escape in his car the first time shook him. He heard the voices again as if they were right behind him. In the backseat even whispering in his ear.  
  
Were coming for you Ashley There is no one to save you this time.  
  
Ash floored it getting closer and closer to the gates. If he could get outside this mass-home for deadite candidates, he might have a chance however slim. He allowed himself a little grin as he saw the familiar black gates in the not so far distance. The scars on his face itched as he was faced with certain death again. Ash decided he was going to ram the gates. As he got closer, he realised that they weren't closed. They had been twisted together like the bridge once before. The Evil was not going to let him leave. Ash slammed on the brakes stopping inches away from hitting the twisted metal. Then he knew there was nowhere to go as he heard his back windscreen smash and something slam into back of his head. Before he passed out, he heard the voice once more. 'Dead by Dawn'  
  
He was falling almost like before when he was travelling through the vortex but this time he felt calm, at peace with himself. Images of his past flew before him. Then he felt as this dark blackness engulfed him. Then he awoke.  
  
Ash gasped as he tried to find his surroundings. He tried to get up but looked down to find ropes and him bound to a chair. He looked around a fireplace, a moose on the wall, a tape recorder. The Cabin he was back. His eyes widened with fear the place of his nightmares had again become his home.  
  
' YOUR BASTARDS WHY AM I BACK HERE?' He screamed the blood fading from his face.  
  
'It is simple Ashley, as you are chosen one you have to power to stop us so you have to die.' The eyes of ash darted around the room looking for something or someone, which was being controlled. He looked down at the floorboards to see the outline of a shadow maybe a woman.  
  
' Why not come into the light? So I can see how fucking ugly you look before I carve your eyes out with a plastic spoon!' Ash tried to calm himself. He kept convincing him that he was not afraid and he can beat this.  
  
'Tsk Tsk Ashley,' She began to step forward. Her footsteps were loud almost as if she was dragging her leg. 'You were never this mean the first time we met'. Ash almost threw up at the site of what he saw.  
  
Her skin was almost pale white with blue and green veins. Ash could see that this skin had become home to various larvas and beetles. The smell of long rotten flesh filled the air. Her clothes; ripped, darkened from years of decay. She had a large gapping hole in her chest Ash could see the wall behind her. Her face, her head, Pieces had decayed away from her face, black cuts occupied her skin. Ash squirmed as he saw a millipede crawl out from one of them and into another. She had no lips her teeth were yellow and green in some parts but heavily disfigured. Her empty lifeless eye sockets were holding two piercing white glowing balls. Like two small stars. Nevertheless, despite this hideous disfigurement Ash knew who it was. 'Annie?'  
  
The corpse rolled its head back laughing. Ash swore he could see some sort of nest logged in her throat ' Annie is long dead Ashley your hand took care of that. I merely borrowed this rotting carcass to get what I need from you'  
  
Ash raised his eyebrow trying to stall. 'What would that be fuckface? I could recommend a facial or some toothpaste.' Annie came in close too close for Ash's liking; Ash could see lava dropping out of an open wound below the left socket  
  
' You.. Well, not exactly but you'll get the idea soon enough HAHAHAHA!' Ash struggled against the ropes. He needed a weapon anything he could use to kick the bitch's ass. Who knows what plans she, or it, had? He slowly looked around the room only seeing shattered glass and pieces of plaster on the floor. Ash looked up to the table where the tape recorder sat. Maybe if he could find the Candarian dagger plus a large piece of rotting flesh missing from Annie's corpse. He saw a shadow moving behind the tape recorder. Ash strained his eyes trying to see what it was. His eyes were wide open when he did see what it was. Sitting on top of the tape recorder was a hand. This hand had black fingernails with blue and black vein bulging out its greenish white skin. Large teeth marked round its thumb plus a very big hole in its palm. This was the very hand Ash had cut off and it was now waving to him. Ash felt his rage build as he strained against the ropes. 'You sorry son of a bitch I outta finish you off right now.' With those words the Evil Hand lay on his back and gave Ash the middle finger. Ash raised his eyebrow ' Come on you sorry piece of shit! I'll beat you to death with your own goddamn thumb!' It looked like the evil hand was about to take up the challenge but Annie picked it up and began to stroke it as if it was a pet.  
  
She walked around Ash who was getting more nervous by the second. 'I don't think this little hand knows what I plan for it' ' Well, Mr. Bond, why don't you explain your great and all powerful plan?' Ash snickered. He was a sucker for Bond movies especially the babes. The Deadite hissed at Ash and slapped him using his own hand. Ash felt shocked no one had hit him with his own hand before. Annie walked over to her former father's desk and opened a drawer and a few seconds she pulled out several pages. 'Look familiar?'. Ash nodded. The few remaining pages left of the Necronomicon. Ash had watched the book burn when he threw in onto the fire the first night they stayed here. These pages must have been lying down in the cellar all these years. 'These pages will help me resurrect your former self using your hand'. Ash thought of a thousand responses but the only one, which seemed to escape his mouth, was 'Wha?'  
  
The deadite shook her head. 'I am going to clone you then make you one of us! I believed the term is a re-animation spell'.  
  
Still confused about what was going on Ash could only sit and await his fate  
  
Annie turned away from Ash so as not to be distracted throwing the little hand to the floor she began to chant from the pages.  
  
Ash struggled against the ropes in a vain attempt to escape he wanted no part in becoming a deadite again. Twice was enough. He looked up to see the final words spoken. 'El VA diaro Seinda Candar Candar El VA sevino Candar'  
  
Ash closed his eyes hoping his death would be quick and painless but nothing happened. He opened one eye and spotted Annie now standing beside him. Again, he looked at her throat there was definitely something in there. There was a loud snap and a thump, which caught his attention. He looked over to see his hand spread out on the floor. It looked like it had just died if it was not dead already. It lay still for a few seconds fingers twitching then nothing. Ash looked at the hand then back at Annie who was still gazing in wonder. Then without any sounds large amounts of blood began to pump out onto the floor all different colours. The most noticeable was dark red almost like blood. Ash felt he was going to pass out but he still looked on. With a large Multi colour puddle surrounding the hand, it began to rise off the floorboards. The hand itself began to rise. The puddle now became a large blob and the hand taken inside. This large blob began to shimmer. Inhuman screams began to fill the air.  
  
Something was fighting to get out as the colours turned to dark red and began to drip to the floor. As the puddle on the floor got larger a somewhat repulsive figure flew midway in the air. It was incomplete pieces of muscle; flesh and bone all crushed together. A head if you could call that was noticeable. It had two white eyes with brown pupils but again Annie chanted from the pages. The mass pile of flesh began to take human form. As it shifted around Ash could hear bones snapping into place and the tear and sewing of newly formed flesh. The figure was now humanoid. Annie held up her arm, pulled the skin and fleshes off, and placed it onto the chest of this beast. The body took it and somehow managed to stretch it and wrap around itself. Ash looked at the only thing, which was recognisable. His former hand restored to its human form. As it's skin began to stretch to meet the grafted one it bore no marks or stab wounds at all. With the floating corpse now with skin it began to breathe in the cold air. It sounded like a monster from the bowls of the nightmare, which haunted human thought.  
  
Hair began to sprout on its chest and arms. The creature's jawbone seemed to open to the size of an adult mans head, which let Ash see the creation of teeth and the tongue. The final stages were complete. The remaining coloured blood rose to form clothes around the newly formed body as it let out one last cry before falling to the floor. Annie and Ash looked on in amazement. The thing they saw before them rose its head and stared back at them. The face that looked upon them was the one of Ashley J. Williams. Ash could not believe what he had just witnessed. Ashley Williams found it hard to focus his eyes. Looking up he was amazed at what he saw. A somewhat older version of himself, what looked like a zombie staring right back at him? 'Where am I? Who are you? His voice sounding so youthful The Deadite cackled. ' He is ready to join us hahaha' Annie began to raise her hands and held her head back her laugh echoing the cabin.  
  
Ash turned to talk to his younger counterpart. 'Hey kid you gotta get me outta here quick!'  
  
Ashley got up and walked over to his older self. Ash never remembered looking that young.  
  
' Are you really me?' he asked as if he didn't know if this was a dream or not.  
  
' I will explain everything later just get these ropes untied quick' Ash hissed looking back to Annie. Her throat was larger than normal and the skin was beginning to tear. The glow in her undead eyes was making Ash uneasy. Ashley knew better than to ask any question and began to do as Ash said. With Ash untied, the two looked on as hell broke lose. Annie's throat ripped open and the opening got larger moving down to her chest. Blood sprayed everywhere and Annie's corpse let out one last scream, as then was ripped in two. The Evil flew across the room to where the two men were now standing screaming in fear of what was to become of them.  
  
' Join us!' Ash could only watch on in horror. Ashley screamed as he was thrown out the window into the dark domains of the forrest. All was silent again. Ash sped to the front door ripping it off its hinges and stopped in surprise to see his car parked outside. 'Weapons' Ash make a quick dash to the tail end of the car fumbling for his keys in his pockets. He heard an inhuman scream turn into a scream of victory. It could not be that far away. He had to act fast. Unlocking the trunk, he pulled on the hinge. Nothing happened. ' Common do not do this now'  
  
' YO-HOO ASH!'. Ash felt his heart stop he did not have time for games. Again, he pulled on the hinge. This time he was successful. Slipping on his holster for his shotgun and chainsaw, he reached for his weapons. His gun was missing. Ash cursed at himself. He unfastened his metal hand and holstered it. Picking up his mighty chainsaw he slid his wrist inside it and felt the familiar coarse of power this weapon of destruction brought. He put a pocketknife inside his back pocket and went back inside the cabin. Again, he would do battle with the evil with the woods.  
  
'OK YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? LET'S GO!'  
  
' Challenge accepted' Ash spun round to see who had answered his challenge. There stood a couple feet away holding his shotgun was the inner demon, which has tortured Ash for so long the one thing that he fears the most. He had stopped it before thanks to sunlight and Linda's necklace but this time it might not work. This time stopping Evil Ash might cause him his life. The bones shifted round in his face to give him the demonic look. Evil Ash rolled his head round cracking his neck.  
  
'I took your girlfriend to hell, I took your friends to hell but you Ash are going to suffer and die at the hands of me'  
  
Ash smirked 'Come get some' Raising the chainsaw up he prepared for battle.  
  
Evil Ash was fast. With a blur, the deadite had brought the butt of the gun and made contact with the face of Ash. Ash flew back through a table, blood streaming from his head. He motioned to get up but blurred vision and blood in his eyes was not helping. Using his sleeve to wipe his brow Ash took a defensive posture. Evil Ash began to laugh the bright white soulless eyes peering deep into the heart of this man before him. 'I wonder if you have more fun carving up my head than you will Linda's?'. Ash lowered his defence slightly but it was all the Deadite needed. The newly formed corpse slugged Ash in the gut then upper cutting his in the face and throwing him into the centre of the room. Ash brought himself up to his knees as he coughed up blood and pulled on the starter cord. The chainsaw roared into life as Ash swung it round catching the lower intestine of the walking corpse. Following through with some quick left jabs; Ash drew back socking the demon in the face. Evil ash looked down as his new wound. Spitting out some teeth, he then looked back at this chainsaw-wielding maniac. He was pissed. Picking him up, Ash screamed as he sailed out the front door and through his car windscreen.  
  
Ash opened the door from the inside and slumped outside his arm took most of the impact with glass embedded in his skin it now looked like he had broken his wrist as well. He heard a click and turned round to meet the firing end of a shotgun. 'You played the game and now you lost. Time to say goodbye.'  
  
Ash brought the chainsaw up to protect his face as the gun fired. He flew backwards into a tree but the chainsaw had done the job. The fuel tank had caught fire. Furiously Ash ripped his weapon off and threw it into the deadite's path, which seemed to confuse it momentarily. The chainsaw exploded as Ash took cover behind his car. Evil Ash was thrown into the porch of the cabin. He laid slumped against the wall. Ash took a few seconds to re-attach his hand as he peered over the car bonnet. ' Damn,' He muttered. He was gone again. Rising up he turned to face two cold metal barrels against his face. Evil Ash's head was a mess: splinters of red plastic and metal scarred his newly formed face, a large blade stuck out of his torso, the chainsaw blade. 'Nice moves. Wish I thought of that, but you know the saying goes. Good, bad, I am the dead guy with the gun. See you in hell!' Ash grabbed the gun with one hand while he swung his metal fist round making contact with the deadite's jaw, who went flying over the car and head first into a tree. Ash pulled out his knife. 'Time to end this.' He found his counter part slumped again a tree. His back turned to Ash. As he cautiously walked closer, Evil Ash suddenly pulled the shotgun round in a blur of speed aimed straight at the chosen one. Ash threw his knife with split second timing. It sliced through deadite's left eye, which impaired his vision. Evil Ash howled as the shotgun went off.  
  
Ash suddenly awoke in a world of pain as he felt, as his shoulder had ripped apart. He fell backwards; winded when he hit the cold mud floor and looking at his shoulder, he could tell it was bleeding badly. Evil Ash had gone to counterpart car to get some more shells, which means he did not have a lot of time left. Ash rolled on his stomach and tried to crawl away. The pain in his shoulder was unbareble as it bled down his side. His left side ached in pain, as his ribs were broken. The Deadite stood over him, shotgun pointed at his head. Ash looked at his face. His vision was fading. Purplish blood was streaming out his eye were his knife had made contact. 'It has been fun Ash. I always knew you were lucky the first couple time we tried to take you. You know third time's a charm. Give my regards to that blonde bimbo Linda when you see her in hell!' On the very mention of her name, Ash filled with newfound rage, channeling it into strength. Tripping up the deadite the shotgun flew out of its hands. Ash screamed as the deadite brought his fist down heavily on his arm. He dragged himself ontop of the demon and began to punch furiously with both hands. His fists now a blur Ash looked down to see his hands covered in blood and the deadite's face a bloody mess. Ash gripped the demons head and jaw and began to pull. Evil Ash aware of what he was trying to do and started punching and kicking in vain to save his life. With a loud cry from either the pain or the anger Ash looked down as he could see the skin peeling apart. With a final cry Ash ripped the head, clean off and into two separate pieces. Blood sprayed everywhere from the now twitching body. Ash fell backwards, he opened his eyes as he stared into the now lifeless skull of the top half of the head he was holding. ' Sorry Kid'. Throwing the jaw bone section of the head away Ash laid the bloody head upon his car bonnet. Heavily suspicious it might rise again to annoy him he put his finger in the sockets and crushed the head. He then placed it in a bag and dropped in it a hole.  
  
' Game over'.  
  
Dragging himself over to the nearby workshed to get an axe Ash found his strength was rapidly fading. He came back to find the body still twitching and blood still oozing out all the holes. Raising the axe high above his head, he brought it down into the spine of the slain beast. Ash put his foot on its back pulling the axe above his head again. Blood sprayed into his face and clothes. This was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
With body parts laid out all over the place and blood splattered all over the surrounding trees Ash himself was a bloody mess dropping the axe he motioned over to his car. He has lost so much blood himself covered in so much that he did not know, which was his own. He slumped down the side of the car. He felt cold he put his head down  
  
'5 minutes rest then I'll get patch up and go.home.'  
  
His vision was fading and then Ash knew that it was the end. He then felt sharpness in his pocket. Reaching inside he pulled out the necklace he gave Linda. Again, she had saved his life. 'Thank you Linda'. Ash closed his eyes. He did not really care what happened to him now. His heart felt as it was slowing. Was he really dying? For the very first time, Ash welcomed death. Before it all ended, he heard a voice whisper into his ear once more. 'It's not over yet Williams, you may have won the battle but soon you've got a war to fight.'  
  
Ash awoke suddenly his hair wet from sweat. Gasping for air he sat up and looked around. He was back in his apartment he looked at his shoulder. There was no wound at all. He felt his ribs, his head all his injuries now healed. Holding his head in his hand, he thought to himself. 'Was I dreaming? Did it really happen?' Jumping out of bed he picked up his other hand and attached it on his way to the bathroom. On his way, he gazed into his lounge. Something was definitely wrong. It was cleaner than usual. Almost like a woman's touch.  
  
'Damn cleaning lady sneaking in here again.' After a brief shower, Ash was sitting with a nice cup of coffee and the morning paper in his S-mart uniform. His shotgun holstered over the back of his chair. A now essential piece of equipment needed for Store Security. His ears twitched as his eyes looked up; someone was coming in his door. Quicker than a bolt of lightning Ash was up and holding shotgun in hand. He scanned quickly to see if it was loaded. As he heard footsteps get closer he sprung out giving his best war cry. Linda also screamed as Grocery bags flew up into the air and hit the ground.  
  
'Dammit Ashley will you stop that! It's not funny anymore!' She gave him a playful dig, which did not register in his mind.  
  
Ash looked bewildered 'Linda?'  
  
' Mmm?' Linda said as she began to pick up the remains of food and drink  
  
Ash noticed the necklace. The same one that saved his life hopefully for the last time.  
  
'I love you Linda.' Ash blubbered, as tears rolled out his eyes. Linda confused about this sudden outbreak of emotions from Ash. Quickly regaining his foothold; Ash cleared his throat and wiped his tears noticing something else about Linda. 'Linda will you marry me?' he blurted out even before thinking.  
  
Linda raised an eyebrow. 'You think five years of marriage is not enough and you wanna get married again?' He looked down to see the ring on her finger and the same on his. Strange he did not notice it before. He smiled to himself as he held her close. 'You wanna talk about it?' She whispered in his ear. Ash shook his head 'I will be all right just with our anniversary so near, it is means so much to me.' Linda smiled and looked at her watch. 'Well, I think you have enough time to get your present early don't you? Ash grinned as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
'Hail To the King Baby!'  
  
Half a mile away a very different but restored Evil Ash was sitting in a Black 350Gt Mustang.  
  
'I could have beaten him if I wanted too but I know he has it worse coming soon'  
  
Annie also fully restored sat next to him. 'He is the chosen one. That means he can't be beaten. In the mean time why don't you live it up while you can'  
  
Evil Ash looked over and grinned 'Do you like the movies?'  
  
Annie smiled 'I like the occasional movie. Why?'  
  
Evil Ash started up the car, 'I know this great little theatre showing a horror movie with five college kids opening up a gate to hell or something? Interested?  
  
' Sure' Annie said with a grin 'Sounds like fun.'  
  
Reving up the car several times, he once more turned to Annie. Putting on his best Humphrey Bogart impression he grinned. 'You know this could be the start to a beautiful relationship.'  
  
'Oh brother'! Annie groaned. 


End file.
